Jealous Girlfriend
by phayte1978
Summary: Miscommunication is always a problem...but of course, Bakugou was never one for talking.


Bakugou was all tongue and teeth, not that Midoriya minded it, but the knew he was coming out of this with swollen lips (and not from being punched). Everything today seemed urgent, the way Bakugou pulled at his hair, held him closer, demanded more from his mouth- Midoriya was left gasping and breathless. Even the way he was being held against the wall, he was pinned against it as Bakugou was not letting off of his mouth.

They had found a way after school to sneak off to a corridor at the training arena no one was using. Everyday after school they met up, made out and then left. Midoriya found it odd they did not talk much- but then again, there wasn't much talking with Bakugou.

"I can't make it tomorrow," Bakugou said.

"Again? Kacchan! Why?"

"I… fuck you! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Midoriya leaned against the wall, he felt small for some reason. A month ago when this all started, it was every day they met for two weeks. Awkward kissing, bodies far apart- but now, it was more demanding. He use to look forward to their after school hideaway till two weeks ago when Bakugou had to start missing one… then two. Now they only met two or three times a week.

 _Has he moved on that quickly? We are starting to really mesh now, even though we don't talk. Should I try talking? Doesn't that just piss him off anymore. What if he is done with this? What do I do then? I already have to act as if nothing is going on._

"Don't look a kicked puppy," Bakugou said,

He could only nod, he couldn't even look at Bakugou, afraid the answer he didn't want to hear was there.

"Seriously, Deku! Fucking stop!" Bakugou said, squeezing at his chin and lifting his head up.

He looked pissed. Midoriya hated that, especially with his hands on his face- he could blast him at any minute.

"I'm fine."

"You're fucking not fine!" Bakugou barked out.

Midoriya needed to distract him, grabbing his shirt, he pulled him back close and started kissing him. At least this way, he could feel the release of Bakugou's hand on his chin as the kiss deepened. It was easy to take Bakugou's mind off of things if they were kissing. Just like the other week when he beat Bakugou at the head on challenge their class had that afternoon. Granted it was just a training session, but Bakugou had been steaming and threaten to blast him before he just pulled him into a kiss.

Bakugou always dominated his mouth, his tongue always seem to be everywhere, then when he thought he was getting a break, he could feel his bottom lip being bitten. He was rough, but in a good way- a way Midoriya found he really liked.

But this bite was different- harder. Yelping out, Midoriya pushed him away.

"Kacchan! That hurt!"

"That's what you fucking get for trying to distract me!"

Midoriya hung his head, sure he tried to manipulate him just now, but he felt bad for the way he felt. He knew they could not keep at this forever, their time was limited, but did it have to end so soon?

"Are you going to fucking talk?" Bakugou yelled out.

"Keep your voice down or we will be caught!"

"Fucking talk!" Bakugou only got louder, as if he did not care if they got caught. He had pushed Midoriya against the wall, pinning him to it. Glaring down at him, Bakugou was not giving him an inch. He knew he could just was well fight back, but destroying the arena hallway was not going to get them anywhere.

"Why do you keep canceling?"

Bakugou gave him another hard shove them stepped back. "I'm doing something."

"Doing what?"

"Why do you fucking care?"

Midoriya sighed.

"I'm just doing something, ok?" Bakugou said before stepping back into his space, crowding him against the wall. "Don't tell me you are jealous."

He could feel his face grow warm. Was that what it was? Was he jealous? No… he was scared. Scared of losing this. Scared that Bakugou would just go back to ignoring him and pretending he was nobody.

"Fuck!" Bakugou yelled out, "You are! Your face is red!"

"I'm not jealous," Midoriya said, pushing at Bakugou's chest. "Don't make me use my quirk!"

"I dare you," Bakugou said, pushing back against Midoriya.

He knew he would not use it- and he knew Bakugou knew this too. Turning his face away from him, Midoriya took a deep breath. "Just make it quick ok?"

"Make what quick?"

"Aren't you ending this?"

"Deku, are you a fucking idiot?" Bakugou asking, raising his voice.

Midoriya gasped and turned back to face Bakugou. He could see the bewilderment on his face. "Then what is it?"

Bakugou pushed off of him, walking to the other side of the hallway and leaned against the wall. He didn't seem angry as he thought he would. No, he looked casual.

"I'm just busy ok? Fuck! You are worse than a jealous girlfriend!"

"Kacchan! That is not fair!"

Bakugou chuckled as he stood there, "But it is true."

Stomping over where he was, Midoriya grabbed the back of his hair and smashed their mouths together. Bakugou was taken by surprise and Midoriya used that chance to bite at his lip, demanding entry into his mouth. As Bakugou's mouth open, he slowly licked his way in, taking control of the kiss- taking control of Bakugou.

When he pulled back they were both gasping.

"What the fuck was that about?" Bakugou asked.

He could feel the blush crawling up his face. He wasn't even sure anymore. "I'm not a jealous girlfriend!"

Bakugou got to laughing. It was not something Midoriya always saw. The way he held his center, bending over, laughing as loud as he screamed.

"You're a jealous boyfriend!" Bakugou laughed out.

"I am not jealous!"

Bakugou didn't stop laughing, he used the wall to slide down onto the floor. Once he calmed down, he looked up at Midoriya and shook his head. "You really are pathetic, you know that?"

"Why are you so mean?"

"Cause I have a jealous boyfriend," Bakugou said with a smirk.

Groaning, Midoriya sat next to Bakugou and rested his head on his shoulder. He hated feeling this way, and he knew it was silly.

"Then why?"

"You aren't letting this go, are you?"

Midoriya shook his head.

"Fine! Nosy ass Deku… I'm tutoring Kirishima ok?"

The realization of what Bakugou said hit him- he was just tutoring. He wasn't getting tired of him.

"Oh that is all?"

"Fuck you! It is hard work! He knows nothing!"

Midoriya laughed and turned so they could kiss again. It was a quick smack on the lips, but he smiled against Bakugou's lips.

"It is ok, if Kirishima really needs the help, I don't mind."

Bakugou wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, "Just stop being a damn jealous girlfriend."

Midoriya could only laugh and smack at Bakugou. He had acted like a jealous girlfriend.


End file.
